villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orgoglio
Orgoglio & Furioso are the two evil stoat henchmen of Torca Marda, high priest. Orgoglio & Furioso are Torca Marda's high priests, and protect him to the death. They are both male noblestoats who serve in Castle Storm's high court, and they pretend to ally themselves with Pommf de Fritte, squirrel ruler of the castle, when in reality they want their master to betray Prince Poynt, Sheriff Falshed, Pommf de Fritte, Lord Foppington, and many other noble stoat and squirrel rulers, and the two evil stoat priests desire Torca Marda to have full reign over Welkin. Biography Orgoglio & Furioso are first introduced when the weasel outlaws get to Castle Storm. Things are bad enough that the Rats are attacking Welkin, but the castle is in its own war, between the gray and red squirrels, who hate each other. Orgoglio & Furioso are the high priests and minister some form of "order" in the castle. Their master Torca Marda was exiled many years before (when Prince Poynt cried out "Who will rid me of this troublesome priest!?!"), and his henchmen joined him at that stage. The outlaws first meet the two henchstoats at the castle feast. They immediately feel the aura of fear the trio of stoats give off, but choose to ignore it. The spies of Torca Marda and his henchmen, the ferrets Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, are collectors of information for the priests, and make the weasels' efforts as hard as possible. When the weasels decide to split up to get the job done easier, Mawk goes into the church to find a clue, and he has the misfortune to meet Torca Marda and his priests, who walk in, grumbling about the food fight happening outside and how immature it is. Because Mawk is a coward, this proves a terrifying experience for him, being with three of his worst nightmares, but the foolish ineptitude of Orgoglio & Furioso on how the church is protected from "vampires" angers Torca Marda and he storms out upon seeing nothing's been stolen. Orgoglio & Furioso next appear at a tournament, where the grays and red squirrels temporarily unite to bond in celebrations. The priests are with Torca Marda and he ridicules Scirf's comments that all cultures should unite. Torca Marda says the world is harsh and one can only win by killing all his enemies. Orgoglio & Furioso agree. The two henchstoats help their master kill Icham, one of the outlaws, who was brave enough to fight Torca Marda in combat, but the evil priest cheats by causing Icham's stick to whirl around on its own and pierce his heart. Orgoglio & Furioso pretend to mourn the tragic loss, when in reality they rooted for his murder. Orgoglio & Furioso next appear at an underground coven where they help their evil master reanimate a deceased badger to kill the weasels. Orgoglio & Furioso are unfazed at the reanimated corpse, but Sheriff Falshed nearby is quaking in fear. However the badger fails to kill the weasels and is defeated by a stoat sorcerer. When a gigantic dragonfly attacks the castle and eats squirrels each day, the weasels travel to Sisselle's forest. Sisselle is the tree goddess, and she keeps a valuable plant to destroy the monster. Orgoglio & Furioso are rooting for the chaos caused by the monster's attack, and want the lame and sick and elderly gifted to the creature as a sacrifice. However, their efforts are futile, when the weasels do return with the herb, and burn it so the dragonfly flies into the smoke, breaks into a thousand different pieces and is destroyed, the vengeful Torca Marda attacks Sylver, but he is scared by Scirf walking by dressed as a plague victim. This causes the germophobic head priest to fall off the high walls to his death. Orgoglio & Furioso pretend to mourn his death, crying out to his body, but in reality as they were terrified of him they may have been delighted he was dead. When other stoats and squirrels arrive, the two evil priests clamour for their innocence, saying they were brainwashed by Torca Marda's dark magic and were good all along. However, their plans at blaming the weasels for murdering Rosencrantz and Guildenstern (the two ferrets were really imprisoned in trees for killing a peaceful bird) go awry, and the two high priests are revealed as the traitors. So, Lord Foppington draws his blade, slices open the bag containing the herb, which blows into the priests' eyes. Orgoglio & Furioso cough and splutter and turn into thousands of tiny stoats, which run out of sight into the pavement cracks. Category:Minion Category:Dark Priests Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Presumed Deceased